Say Something
by Latinoyaoi124
Summary: Stiles was going over to Derek's because Derek wanted to tell Stiles something and Stiles hoped it was 'I love you' Because they been dating for a couple of months and still haven't said it and Stiles was feeling it. ONESHOT! SONGFIC! Say Something by A Great Big World (Ft. Christian Aguilera)


Stiles lay on his bed it was two am and he couldn't sleep still going over the events of last night.

_**Say something I'm giving up on you **_

_**I'll be the one if you want me to**_

_**Anywhere I would've followed you**_

_**Say something I'm giving up on you~**_

_Stiles slammed his jeep door shut a goofy smile on his face, Derek called him over because he was going to tell Stiles something. They've been dating for a few months and now that the Alpha pack is out of the way maybe they have more time for themselves__.__ He was excited because he was hoping Derek would tell him he loved him._

_Stiles walked in to the abandoned ware house and up to the loft, he entered and saw Derek there alone__,__ Stiles excitement grow he ran over and throw his arms around Derek, he smiled wide and pulled back some and leaned in for a kiss only to be pushed away._

_Stiles looked at him confused. "Derek what__'__s wrong?" He asked when Derek didn't look up Stiles felt uneasy, "Derek talk to me." Stiles said get upset when Derek still didn't look up Stiles got mad, "Dammit Derek please look at me," He pleaded__._

_Derek finally looked up, "I'm leaving Stiles and I may not come back," Stiles felt the uneasy feeling grow, "Okay I'll come with you, you had me worried for a second there I thought you were going to break up with me, but of course you're not right," Stiles looked at but felt his heart shatter when Derek didn't look up, __"I'm__ not coming with you am I or do you just not want me around?" Stiles asked Derek didn't answer Stiles felt so small._

_**And I am feeling so small**_

_**It was over my head**_

_**I know nothing at all..**_

_Stiles felt unshed tears in his eyes, he nodded his head. "Okay I'm sorry I wasted your time, you could've told me instead of making me believe you loved me too,__" Stiles__ saw the world move in the corner of his eye and then felt pain run up his back he looked up at the glowing eyes and winced in fear, his heart beat rapidly his eyes screamed fear as Derek growled in his face," I never loved you that was all in your head!" Derek growled, "How could I love someone like you ,the only good thing about you was your ass," Derek pushed away from Stiles, "Get out and tomorrow come and collect your things," Derek said, Derek looked away so Stiles couldn't see his pain and how his throat constricted and his heart ached._

_**And I will stumble and fall**_

_**I'm still learning to love**_

_**Just starting to crawl~**_

_Stiles looked at Derek for a few more second before walking away the only thing on his mind was ' Say something Derek please, I love you.' Stiles walked out the door of the loft; he fell down a couple of times because of blurry eyes and week knees but most of all a broken heart._

_**Say something I'm giving up on you**_

_**I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you**_

_**Anywhere I would followed you~**_

_**Say something I'm giving up on you...**_

So that's why Stiles can't sleep, he looked to the window that was unlocked and slightly opened hope Derek would come in and tell him that he didn't mean the words he said and kiss Stiles and then they would rid of in to the moonlight and Derek would let Stiles ride on his wolfy back while they went off, and the pack will being howling behind them with joy! But that didn't happen it was three and Stiles eyes where dropping. _"__You should have known better, like he said you were just a good fuck a piece of shit trash that nobody wanted or loved." _A taunting voice in Stiles head said, Stiles nodded and got in bed and went to sleep with tears streaks.

_**And I will swallow my pride **_

_**You're the one that I love **_

_**And I'm saying good bye~**_

Derek contemplated going to Stiles and say he loved him but he thought better of it and went to change in to his boxers, He crawled in to bed and looked out the loft door that Stiles walked out of,_"__ If only I could swallow my pride, my fear of losing him, losing the only one that could have my heart but I can't not after Kate, not after my family, not after everyone dying because of me because I was to stupid." _Derek throw the covers over him and took one last look at the stupid metal door that Stiles left from, and the words unspoken but still there "Good bye" hung in the air and stayed with Derek as he went to sleep.

_**Say something I'm giving up on you**_

_**I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you**_

_**Anywhere I would've followed you~!**_

Stiles slammed his jeep door shut and entered the loft he kept his head down and his red hood up; he heard Derek moving around Stiles pushed Derek to the back of his mind. Stiles entered the bathroom first and grabbed his tooth brush remembering how he and Derek would stand side by side and brush their teeth together after they ate the breakfast that Stiles cooked.

Stiles went to the bedroom next and opened a couple of the dresser drawers, and pulled out a couple of his clothes that he kept here when he slept over, his mind remembering how they would fool around and how he would run his fingers up and down Derek muscular chest, and how Derek would whisper sweet nothings in to his ear and then Derek would always finish with a '_I'll never let you go'_ Yeah what a bunch of bull.

Stiles stopped in the living area slash bed room, he took a deep breath and looked up at Derek who was about to take a sip of coffee, "Can I ask why?" Derek raised a questioning eyebrow before taking a sip of coffee and giving a gruff grunt and going back to reading the paper, Stiles felt rage boil in side him. He tightened his gripped around the little suitcase he had brought with him," Dammit Derek put the paper down and fucking look at me you bastard!" Stiles yelled when he was done he panted a little taking big heaves. Derek set the paper down and looked at Stiles, "Yes?" Derek asked.

_**Say something I'm giving up on you**_

_**Say something I'm giving up on you.**_

Stiles felt the anger in side of over flow at Derek for not caring what he did to Stiles. Stiles lifted the suitcase and flung it a Derek. "You fucking bastard why would you do this to me!" Stiles yelled grabbing things and throwing them at Derek, only getting madder when Derek would doge or catch. Stiles felt his self being pushed to the floor a thud was heard as Stiles body collided with the floor. Stiles opened his eyes and saw Derek on top of him. His eyes blazing, "You want to know why I fucking broke up with you." Derek asked Stiles nodded, "because I got tired of you," He hissed out before letting Stiles up, "Now get out," Stiles nodded and got his pathetic ass of the floor. His mind reeling but he said the last thing he could think of, "I don't need wolfy sense to know you just lied," Stiles left with those words.

_**Say something**__**...**_


End file.
